Equestria Girls: Kaiju Rising
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: Months later as Sci Twi is getting use to Canterlot High with her new friends, something has awakening, something huge that will bring war on humanity!
1. Discovery!

_**Reminder: I do not own Godzilla or MLP Equestria Girls.**_

At the snowy tundras of Earth. A group of coated venturers, with survival supplies and snow dogs, have travel through the snowy storm to search something extraordinary.

Venture 1: Captain, what are we looking for again?

Captain: They say they spotted a ship that crash landed in this place long ago.

Venture 2: What if its a plane crash.

Captain: No, its more of a spaceship. Once we found it, we get our paid fellas.

Venture 1: Understood!

The group continued to walk through the blizzard. Then suddenly, the ground is shaky, causing it break as the men fell. They slide through until they hit another ground. They all survived.

Captain: Everyone alright?

Venture 3: Were good.

Venture 2: Guys look!

Where he pointed, ahead is a huge crashed spaceship, frozen in white ice for so long.

Captain: Ah ha! WE FOUND IT!

The team went into that ship to look for something interesting. Inside the ship was dark and the room looks very damage. One of the team use a flashlight to shine the place. Suddenly, one of them freak out in fear when spotting a humanoid alien close. For a moment, they became relief that this alien is already dead. They even found more dead aliens around the room.

Venture 1: Wow! What made them crash landed?

Venture 3: Not sure.

Their dogs are barking.

Venture 1: What is it boys?

Venture 2: Uh guys...

Captain: What is it?

The team has discovered the largest room filled with large cylinders. Inside those cylinder are giant monstrous creatures. They look frozen and dead, possibly caused by crash landing ship. Then they discovered a giant rusted saurian cyborg like creature hanging with wires from the ceiling.

Venture 3: That one looks creepy.

Venture 1: And check out that big dragon!

What they see inside the biggest cylinder in this room, is a frozen three headed dragon. However it looks unharmed unlike the other giant dead alien creatures, but it is frozen as well.

Venture 2: Captain?

Captain: The Sombra Company are definitely going to be rich when the whole world sees this!

 ** _EQUESTRIA GIRLS KAIJU RISING_**

 ** _Next Page Coming!_**

 ** _Note: This story could be a MLP/EG continuity from Rise of the Super Predator._**


	2. At Canterlot High

In a fresh beautiful day time in Canterlot City, everything seems at Canterlot High School, its been months since the friendship games against their school rivals, Crystal Prep. A former crystal prep student, Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi), who is a human counterpart to Pony Princess Twilight from Equestria, has transferred to CHS since she decided to move on by learning about friendship. She is getting along with the Mane group, including most other students here. Although, there are some students and staff who are being careful and keeping an eye on her since she turn into dark entity who tried to tear the world apart when Crystal Prep Principle Cinch and her students forced her to use magic to win the friendship games. At the principal office, Celestia is working as Vice principal Lana came in.

Celestia: How's Twilight doing? I mean the other Twilight here.

Luna: She doing well. Lots of students have treated her kind fully. Anyway, the police couldn't find Trixie, nor the other students with here since the incident last month. Perhaps she fell...

Celestia: Well, Twilight from Equestria couldn't find her in her world. She even as Pony Trixie if she sees a human around or even her double.

Luna: I'm guessing if that was true, both Twilights know how they feel when they first met.

Celestia: Yea it could be.

Meanwhile at the cafeteria, the Mane Group including Sci-Twi, are discussing some news they found.

Applejack (AJ): Yal heard about this?

She shows the newspaper to them. Its about a group of explorers from Sombra Company that found a large crashed ship with frozen fossilized remains in the blizzards.

Sunset: Sombra Company? Hmm.

AJ: Something wrong Shimmer?

Rarity: Do you recognize the name?

Sunset: Yes . When I was Princess Celestia's student, I heard about a tyrannical ruler of Crystal Empire, King Sombra. He enslave many ponies who lived there and use them as his army until Celestia and Luna defeated him to free everyone as Candace became their new ruler.

Fluttershy: That sounds awful about that Sombra. I hope our world's Sombra wasn't like that.

AJ: Nah. He would do a thing like that. He just wants to impress everyone of what he founds and makes.

Sunset: Applejack's right. There are some people who are different from many other ponies from Equestria.

Pinkie: Like this Twilight who wears glasses, works alone, and first use magic for evil purpose, unlike the Twilight from pony world.

Sci-twi blushes in shame as she remembered the bad she done. Everyone glared at Pinkie for bringing it up as she blushes in embarrassment.

Sunset: Don't worry Twilight. As long you are getting use to being here. There won't be anymore problems.

Sci Twi: Thanks Sunset. You girls have been great friends to me.

Suddenly Sunset 's phone is ringing. She sees that its her boyfriend, Sun Blitz.

Pinkie: Is that Sun Blitz, one of Flash's friends that has a huge crush on you since he saw you turn into a bright entity tobeat Twilight's evil form and then you guys started dating.

Sunset: Correct.

Sunset answers her phone.

Sunset: Hey how's it going? What? Alright I'll be there. Love you too. Bye.

She hangs up her phone.

Rarity: How's he doing.

Sunset : Doing good. He wants me to see him after school.

Rarity: Ooohohoo! I bet he taking you on a date again! Cause I know what you should wear this time!

Sunset: Well-

Fluttershy gasp as everyone looked. They became shocked to see Rainbow Dash coming with bruises.

Rainbow Dash(RD): Heys guys.

AJ: WHAT IN TAR NATION HAPPEN TO YOU DASH!?

RD: Well outside, I spotted Rush Down picking on the Eco girls, so I stopped him to give him a piece of my mind.

Suddenly, Celestia speaks in school speakers.

Celestia: Rainbow Dash and Rush Down, please report to my office this instant!

RD: Aw man! Busted!

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	3. Railey

After discussing with Celestia about the fight, Rainbow Dash walks out of the office with bandages on her face, until her boyfriend, Rainbow Blitz. He has pale blue skin with dark version of rainbow hair, purple eyes. He wears a dark blue jacket with jeans.

Rainbow Blitz(RB): Rainbow Dash! I heard what happened! Are you alright?!

RD: No worries Blitz. I can handle pain.

RB: (Sigh) If I see that creep-

RD: Hey its cool. He's not worth it right now.

RB: Okay. But promise me you be careful next. Just don't do something like that again.

RD: Alright. I won't break my loyal promises.

Meanwhile, a new girl in school named Railey, who is wear a black jacket with purple pants, has black hair with green eyes and white skin. She is carrying a black briefcase that she is very careful and private about it. When she is at her locker, she feels presence coming to her. When she feels a breath passing through her neck, she quickly turns back and about to fight the stalker. However that stalker was actually Pinkie Pie. Railey became relief that its just a normal but fun loving party animal student.

Pinkie: Hi! You must be new here. I'm Pinkie Pie! Whats yours?

Railey: Uh, Railey.

At the other hallway, Sunset came to Applejack to question about the bully Rush Down, who Rainbow Dash beats up for picking on the Eco Girls.

Sunset: So, who is Rush Down person?

AJ: Well, Rush Down was used to be Trixie's boyfriend. They have been getting along pretty well until one day, I heard that Rush Down was trying to trick her to take drugs. But when Trixie figures that out, she dumped him and beats him up for the drugs. She call the police to arrest him, but three days later he got out thanks to his rich family.

Sunset: I can't believe this! Even though Trixie can be annoying and dramatic, but some creep who's trying to drug someone like her is sickening!

AJ: Darn right! Anyway, I still don't know were Trixie is now.

Sunset: Not even the other students since the friendship games. I'm pretty sure none of them fell into the portals during the incident, must have run off and trying to move out of this town.

AJ: Good point. Remember when Lemon Zest missed her bus when she's listening her headphones with DJ?

Sunset: Yea. That was hilarious.

Both laughed while walking through the halls. Back to Pinkie and Railey, they've talking about their lives.

Railey: Well, I enjoyed living in the woods for hiking and see animals.

Pinkie: Just like my friend Fluttershy.

Railey: I see. Say you want to check out my collection in my locker?

Pinkie: Ooohh! Really?

Railey: Totally.

She shows a collection of ancient items like golden coins, ruler staffs, old dry clay cups, and other stuff.

Pinkie: Oh! Pretty!

Railey: Yep. Look as long as you like.

While Pinkie looks at the ancient stuff, Railey is checking her briefcase while no ones looking. In the case was an alien tech. A blue glowing claw like device. She hopes that no one, not even the Sombra Company could find her. But suddenly, the front door of this school burst as soldiers appeared. Students ran in fear from them. These soldiers are from the Sombra Company.

Soldier: Alright troops! Time we find that girl!

Soldiers: YES SIR!

Railey sees them.

Railey: Oh no.

She turns to Pinkie Pie, doesn't want an innocent person like her to be in danger.

Railey: Look time is over. C'mon!

Pinkie: Really?

She grabs her arm leads her away from the soldiers.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	4. Shadow Five Return and Prof Whooves

As Applejack and Sunset are walking through the hallway, they heard someone calling them.

?: DUDES! HOWS IT GOING!

When they turn around, they became surprise to see familiar faces. It was those five girls from Crystal Prep, Sour Sweet who is wearing an aqua green shirt with pink and green skirt, Sugarcoat who is wearing a yellow shirt with white skirt, Indigo Zap who is wearing a yellow shirt with blue jeans, Sunny Flare who is wearing a purple jacket with a pink skirt, and Lemon Zest who is wearing a pink sleeveless jacket with orange shorts. They are not wearing their Crystal prep uniforms in this school.

AJ: What you ya doing here?

Lemon: Well, since I saw how you guys and everyone else here get along with Twilight since she moved here. We kinda feel bad for all the bad we done for her.

Sugarcoat: So we ask permission with Dean Candace to make us transfer here to give Twilight a chance to treat her with respect.

Sour: Yea. Canterlot High seem alot more popular and fun than Crystal Prep. Besides, Cinch is the real creepy jerk that we should hate, instead of Twilight.

AJ: Well, glad you came for your senses girls.

Then the rest of the main, including Sci Twi, came in and see their former rivals in this school.

Sci Twi: Girls?!

Lemon: Hey Twilight! Good to see ya!

Lemon Zest hugs her, happy to see her as well as the other former Preps.

Sci Twi: Good to see you too. I thought you girls-

Indigo: No need to ask Twi. We shouldn't have treated you like dirt all the time.

Sugarcoat: And were even sorry for forcing you to use magic that cause chaos and almost got everyone killed.

Sci Twi: It's not your fault girls. You were just following Cinch's laws at school.

Indigo: Until we had it with that. Thats why we transfer her to give you some slack here.

Sci Twi: Really?

Indigo: Yep. Plus we also include a new friend with us.

They showed a new girl with them. She has purple hair with aqua green stripes, pink skin, blue eyes. She wears an equal sign shirt with a purple jacket, black skirt with her cutie mark on it, and purple boots.

Indigo: Twilight meet Starlight Glimmer. Starlight, Twilight Sparkle.

Sci Twi: Um, hi.

Starlight: Hi there! I heard you are having a good time living here since our last school wasn't going well for ya.

Sci Twi: Yea. Its more nice and interesting we you get along with others and treat them well.

Starlight: Well I-

Suddenly they hear gun shots, then they see Pinkie with that strange girl running from the soldiers.

Soldier: STOP RIGHT THERE!

AJ: WHAT IN TAR NATION!?

Rarity: GOOD LORD!

Sour: We transfer here and now this is what we can get?

Sunset: C'MON!

The girls come for Pinkie's aid. Meanwhile in the science invention room, was a man with brown coat, brown skin, blue eyes, dark blue clothing with a red tie. This man is Professor Whooves, the science teacher who is working on a colorful humanoid robot project.

Whooves: Hmm, perhaps its needs a few more plasma energy. Do you think my assistant.

A gray girl with derpy yellow eyes and blonde hair, named Derpy, who is riding on a small constructed plane.

Derpy: I said do whatever you want doc!

Whooves: Very well then. More energy just in case. This invention could save humanity and can communicate any creature in the universe, including the ancient alpha predator, Go-

Suddenly they hear screaming and gunshots outside of the door.

Whooves: What on earth...

He checks the door and saw two girls running from the soldiers. Then Railey and Pinkie stopped as Railey grabs something out of her pocket. It was an alien tech plasma rifle gun. The professor became surprised to see that inhuman made device.

Whooves: Great Scoots!

Railey: Pinkie get behind me!

Pinkie stays behind to her as she shoots some of the soldiers. But one of the soldiers shoot her on the shoulder, causing her to collapse.

Pinkie: RAILEY!

The soldiers confronts the girls.

Soldier: Give us the briefcase now!

Pinkie: As long you don't hurt her. Fine.

She hands over the case to them, along with that alien gun.

Soldier: Thanks, and next time tell you friend not to steal Sombra's stuff.

Then they walk away as the rest of the girls finally arrived to see what happened.

Sunset: PINKIE! WHAT HAPPENED!

Pinkie: Railey's hurt! He gotta take her to the nurse!

Whooves: Derpy! Watch over my classroom! Cause there's scientific evidence that is happening!

Derpy: No problem doc!

The doc came to the girls and carries Railey.

Whooves: Thought you needed assistance girls!

Sunset: Thanks professor. Maybe we can...

Suddenly, her book vibrates, meaning that it's a message from Princess Twilight.

Sunset: Its from Twilight.

Lemon: But she right here.

Sci Twi: Actually Lemon, she met the other Twilight, my counterpart from another world.

Lemon: Your what?

Sci Twi: I'll tell you that later. What's it say Sunset?

Sunset: She said that she found Trixie, Trixie from this world!

Everyone became surprised to hear that.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	5. Trixie Returns and Zilla Approaches

As Railey opens her eyes as she sees a couple of girls talking with Pinkie, explaining about the soldier hunting Railey for that alien tech she holds until lost it to them. She got up and saw a cast on her arm and bandages on her shoulder.

Railey: (Groan) Wha- what happen?

Pinkie: Oh good! You're awake! How ya feeling?

Railey: I'll survive I think. Where's the black case.

Pinkie: Soldiers took it.

Railey: WHAT?! OH NO! We gotta stop them before-

AJ: Woah! Easy there. You can't go off with that cast on your arm.

RD: And besides. Who are you and why are those guys want your case anyway?

Whooves: And were did you get that plasma rifle device you use to shoot those ruffians?

Railey: Well, since I'm injured and now your the only people that can help me with something. My name is Railey, I am an agent from the Monarch Agency.

AJ: Monarch?

Railey: The story of it is classified. I am here to steal and hide the alien key from the Sombra Company.

Fluttershy: What the key for?

Railey: A key to unfreeze cryo chambers. Sombra is planning to use it to free all the giant creatures in the spaceship they found, including the golden space dragon named King Ghidorah.

Whooves: A living extraterrestrial dragon? Incredible!

Indigo: Which it could kill us all.

Railey: Sombra is planning to make some sort of kaiju zoo for high popularity when he unfreeze all the giant space kaiju.

Sunset: I knew he's up to no good. Just like his pony-

Suddenly, her book is vibrating.

Railey: What's that?

Sunset: A message from my friend. It's Twilight, she bring Trixie and the other students here. I'll being at somewhere, if any one can join...

SciTwi: I go with you. You know to see my counterpart again.

Lemon: So do us. It would be rad to see two Twilights.

The former Preps agreed as they followed Sunset while the Mane Group and Prof Whooves stayed with Railey in the infirmity.

Railey: He. Guess I'm not the only one with deep secrets.

At the front of the school where the statue is, they, including Celestia and Luna, are waiting at the portal until Princess Twilight came in her human form.

Pony Twi: Hey guys. Hello Twilight.

SciTwi: Hello Twilight.

Both Twilight laughed as they are happy to see each other again as the former Preps were surprised to see them together at the same time.

Indigo: Okay... That's just WOW!

Sugarcoat: So how are the others?

Pony Twi: Oh, there here.

Trixie and a few other surviving students came out of the portal. The former missing students are happy to be in their own world.

Trixie: HOME SWEET HOME. I'm am so...

When she sees Human World's Twilight, she changed her expressions from joy to anger after what she did at the Friendship Games.

Trixie: YOU!

SciTwi: Hi. Look I'm really sorry for putting you all into this nightmare.

Trixie: SORRY DOESN'T COUNT AFTER WHAT YOU PUT US THOUGH! I SPENT THE WHOLE MONTH IN A MAGIC WORLD BEING CHASED BY DRAGONS, HYDRAS, DEMONS, CREEPY BUG PONYS THAT TURN INTO ANYTHING, DOG MONSTERS, AND BEING PRANKED BY THAT WEIRD LOOK GOAT GIRAFFE THING! I AM SO GONNA...

As she marches to her, Indigo defends SciTwi by blocking her to calm her down.

Indigo: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy, it's our fault for making her do that stuff. Besides, you don't look too good.

Trixie: I know. I'm not feeling to well since that chaos we've been going through. By the way, what are all of you Crystal preps still doing here?

Sugarcoat: Well feel bad for using Twilight to win the game, so we transfer here to make it up for her.

Trixie: Oh. Well, no hard feelings Twilight. I mean the one with glasses.

SciTwi: No hard feelings.

Trixie: Good. Cause the great and powerful Trixie needs to retire for a month or so to get this magic thing out of my mind.

Celetia: Thank you Princess Twilight. There parents would be glad to see them again.

Pony Twi: Your welcome, Principle Celestia. So Sunset, anything going on now.

Sunset: Well...

Meanwhile at the ocean near Canterlot Beach, something with triangular dorsal spike swims to the shore. A small boat with two fishermen are fishing until they saw something passing by. It makes a large splash at the boat, but no serious damage on the boat.

Fisherman: Next time, we need a bigger boat.

As the swimming object made it to the beach, it rose up with all the water streaming down on the sand. A large saurian foot appeared on the screen. The full body reveals to be a theropod like mutant iguana. This creature is a mutant bipedal iguana called Tristar Godzilla aka Zilla. Zilla is sniffing through the air in the moment, until he sense something in the city of Canterlot. Realizing that there is something important and serious to earth's nature and life, he gave his roar to the skies at the ocean. In a large tropical island very far from Canterlot City, huge creatures awaken to hear Zilla's message. Underwater, something that looked similar to Zilla, but with humanoid shaped body with spiky dorsal plates. It opens it's eyes as it hears Zilla's call.

 ** _What was it that Zilla sense? Can our heroines stop Sombra from unfreezing the space kaiju? Find out soon!_**

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	6. Kaiju Approaching School!

A giant mutant iguana, Zilla, starts marching into Canterlot City while every citizen from there sees this, causing them to panic. At the game shop, the manager kicks those two boys out.

Manager: YOU GUYS ARE BAN FROM MY SHOP! GO FIND ANOTHER STORE TO BREAK!

He shuts the door very hard at them for breaking the whole game sets.

Snips: I told you not to climb on the shelf!

Snails: You the one who made me get you that game you wanted!

Snips: We you could of tell those guys to help you out!

Snails: Yea well... Guess that's why we got suspended for kart racing in the school.

Snips: Good point.

Suddenly, they hear giant footsteps coming until they see Zilla passing through them. The boys became surprised to see that.

Snips: What do ya know. Get suspended is a awesome idea!

Snails: You said it.

Meanwhile at the sky were the airplane is flying. Every passengers are doing well as the caption controls the plane very well. But suddenly some of them spotted a large red flying pterosaur like creature, named Rodan, passing by, and its very fast than Rainbow Dash's flight speed. It's headed to Canterlot City, just like Zilla. At the military base, the major hears the phone ringing and answers it.

Major: Hello? What?! Zilla is here? On it!

He hangs up the phone as one of his soldiers appeared with news.

Major: Any words from the team?

Soldier: Negative, Major. However we detected more kaiju coming to Canterlot City.

Major: How many?

Back at Canterlot High in the infirmary, the former Preps are questioning to Pony Twilight about whats it like in Equestria.

Indigo: Man, I never knew ponies were so rad and awesome, since you beat monster demons like Tirek and Sombra!

Pony Twi: Well, it can be rough also.

Sugarcoat: And for King Sombra, he sound similar to the other Sombra, since Railey there tells us about him.

Railey: Guys! I think we should get out of here now!

AJ: Why?

Railey: My wrist detector has detected kaiju coming to this location!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Whooves: Kaiju?! Here?! What type?!

Railey: Hold on let me check.

Her wrist detector shows a hologram of Zilla.

AJ: What in tar nation is that?

Railey: It's Zilla.

Whooves: A marine iguana who was mutated by the bombings in France, becoming a giant agile bipedal reptile that can shoot both atomic and fire breath at target, and can dig underground, and very similar to the ancient alpha predator!

Everyone looked surprised and curious to hear his words.

Pinkie: Wow. Now that's alot to take in when you say it all at once.

Sugarcoat: Just like last month.

Railey: What a minute! You know about the ancient "alpha predator"?

Whooves: Of course child. I study every science, tech, nature, history, and life. Including many kaiju like...

Suddenly, they hear Zilla's roar outside of the school. Railey uses her wristband to contact the Monarch Agency about kaiju coming, as the gang went outside to see something coming. They see Zilla approaching to the school.

Rarity: Um. Perhaps we rather stick with magic battles instead of kaiju battles. Wouldn't you say?

RD: Nah. Time we take down this dinosaur!

AJ: Rainbow Dash, I don't think our power could take down this critter at this size.

Zilla notices some humans at the front of Canterlot High, but he senses strange source in that statue as he goes there. Meanwhile at the hills, something is breaking from the ground, causing the hills to explode. It reveals to be a giant worm like kaiju, El Gusano. It roars as it too sense strange source miles ahead from it as it goes there. However, a large pterosaur, Rodan, flies above him as he goes to the same location. Meanwhile at the cruise of the ocean, where everybody enjoys there, some of them spotted something huge swimming underwater, passing through the cruise ship. There are more of them passing by as one of them reveals to have large dorsal spikes, similar to Zilla's but very spiky.

 _ **Looks like more and more kaiju are coming to Canterlot City, including the king of monsters himself! Find out soon!**_

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	7. Zilla vs El Gusano

Everyone in the school are see Zilla approaching close.

Luna: Celestia and I will keep the rest of the students indoors! Do your best to stop that creature coming here!

RD: Well, we not letting it take our school down with out of fight.

Rainbow Dash pony up with blue wings. Ready to fight with the giant mutant iguana, she flies there until Fluttershy, who also ponyed up, black her way.

Fluttershy: Wait!

RD: Fluttershy? What are you...

Fluttershy: Let me handle this Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy flies closer to Zilla's face. Zilla shows no threat to her as she is communicating with him.

AJ: What is she doing?

Pony Twi: Don't worry. I've seen what the other Fluttershy did in Equestria. Now she will do the same too.

As the animal loving girl pets Zilla, she understands his growls, meaning that he sense something from that statue, which contains the portal of Equestria.

Whooves: Well, whats he saying, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: He's sense their is a disturbance in that portal!

Sunset: What disturbance?

Fluttershy: Its a-

Suddenly a large worm, El Gusano, bursts out of the ground, knocking Fluttershy away.

RD: FLUTTERSHY!

She flies there to catch her from falling. Now Zilla is confronted by a deadly mutated worm. He clashes it and the battle started. While two monsters fight, Starlight questions Railey.

Starlight: Railey, any ideas what is that thing?!

Railey: It's El Gusano Gigante! A Mexican worm that was mutated into a grotesque ground dweller in South America. Long ago, before any of us were born, it was on of the kaiju to be used by alien invaders as weapon. But when many kaiju, including the worm, turn their backs on them, they killed some of them. But I'm not sure how this one survived, possibly not enough blast to kill him.

RD: Well in that case...

She flies there to aid Zilla against El Gusano. The worm tries to whack the flying girl with it's club tail, but she very fast. Rainbow Dash does the distraction while Zilla can easily battle the creature. Then Zilla, releases his green atomic ray from his mouth, blasting the monster, causing it to lose weight. It is literally smaller than Zilla.

RD: This is too easy!

Suddenly, she heard a large chirping sound. When she looked up, she sees a giant pterosaur, Rodan flying to this location. She dodges from Rodan's landing. As Rodan landed, he chirpily roared for his arrival.

Whooves & Railey: RODAN!? HERE?!

Both Twilights: This is going to be a problem again!

Meanwhile more giant monsters arrived at the beach of Canterlot. There was a large spiky ankylosaur Anguirus, a blue theropod dinosaur Gorosaurus, a large eared red dinosaur Baragon, a large lizard with gliding wings Varan, a dragon like serpent Manda, a giant turtle Kamoebas, large insects like Kamacuras and Kumonga, A red spinosaurid with large orange fins Titanosaurus, a Giant Bat, a strange squid like mutation Crustacean Rex, a giant snake King Cobra, and many more appeared. Few helicopters are filming this on live.

Reporter: During the construction Sombra's theme attraction, what we have here is an army of giant monsters known as kaiju that are invading Canterlot City. What ever that attracts them, people who live the must evacuation from it and-

Suddenly, one of the choppers is bumped by another monster with dorsal spikes. This creature is the alpha of the kaiju as he looks at Canterlot City, hearing Rodan's call. He and many other kaiju march through the city.

Meanwhile at the lab of Sombra, scientist have the alien key for the large cryo chambers that locks the alien kaiju.

Scientist 1: This is it!

Scientist 2: You think it would work?

Scientist 1: Of course. This thing hasn't being aging. What Mr. Sombra wants, will happen.

Scientist 2: Alrighty.

As they went into a large room with contains all the large cryo chambers with frozen kaiju, including the large three headed dragon, and a giant rusted saurian cyborg, that is kept in a large dome for quarantine studies.

 _ **What would happen if they unlock the chambers? What happens when the earth kaiju arrived at Canterlot High? Find out soon!**_

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	8. Send the Mecha Units to Battle!

As Zilla is shooting green atomic ray at El Gusano, it causes the worm to shrink from it's size. Then the worm became squirrel sized as it retreats from Zilla. Then it was captured by Railey, who puts it in a small container box.

Railey: This can go to Monarch when they arrived soon.

RD: This is too easy!

Suddenly, she sees Rodan flying towards to the grounded as Rainbow dodges from it. As the pterosaur landed, the gave a large chirp like roar.

Whooves and Railey: RODAN?! HERE?!

Both Twilights: This is going to be a huge problem again!

Rodan walks to that statue as it too senses the portal disturbance. While that, Zilla and Rodan showed no threat to each other.

AJ: Looks like that large pterosaur came to check on that portal too.

Rarity: Um. Applejack, I don't think these are the only creatures came here.

She pointed that more monsters far ahead are coming to this school. The giant bat landed on top of the school, startled everyone inside. A gliding lizard, Varan lands next with Zilla. Then a large foot appears, until revealing the full view of the alpha predator, who is a giant brownish gray dinosaur with dorsal spikes from head to tail on the back. This creature is Gojira aka Godzilla. The king of monsters roared for his appearance.

Railey: Godzilla!

Whooves: The Ancient Kaiju King! Here! Seen in my own eyes! And a whole army of his loyal titans.

Sunset: HOW CAN THE HUMAN SIZE PORTAL ATTRACT SO MANY MONSTERS!?

Pony Twi: I'm not sure how it attracts them, but I think they were planning to defend it.

AJ: It they are then why would they?

Railey: Maybe because the portal is not the important thing.

Whooves: You don't suppose...

Railey: That's right. King Ghidorah and the other space kaiju will awaken soon.

Meanwhile at the Sombra Company, the scientist are prepared to use the cryo key to unfreeze the space kaiju, starting with King Ghidorah. Just in case things go out of hand, they have brutal guards with guns and cannons to be sure if the kaiju attacks.

Scientist 1: Alright! Here goes nothing!

As he is about to shove the key into that lock of the chamber, one of the scientist came in to warn the others about kaiju invading Canterlot City.

Scientist 2: GUYS! THERE ARE GIANT CREATURES IN CANTERLOT CITY! AND THEY ARE HEADING TO CANTERLOT HIGH SCHOOL!

Scientist 1: What?!

Scientist 3: Should we wait to unfreeze those guys and call in the mecha units?

?: That won't be necessary.

The workers see their boss coming. He has dark grey skin, black hair, red eyes, a goat patch beard, wears a black outfit with a red tie. This man is Sombra, the head owner of the company.

Scientist: 2: Sombra Sir! We-

Sombra: I know. My ancestors looked up to me as I look up to them when they handle their own glory. They captured many things that haven't been seen by human eyes. I've captured many legendary lifeforms for our theme park to entertain the world and constructing many mecha units for war. Now the kaiju are here, send the forces, including four mecha units and Cyber-Zilla to Canterlot High Location.

Scientist 1: Yes sir!

Sombra: And leave some of them alive, including Godzilla. He is very valuable to be in our theme attraction.

Scientist 1: Understood sir!

Scientist 3: Looks like we're gonna have to wait to defrost them until Godzilla and other survived kaiju captured.

The workers turn on four large humanoid mechs. Then they bring a Zilla like robot called Cyber-Zilla, a mechanical version of Zilla with a robotic arm, jetpacks on shoulders, rocket launchers on it's dorsal spikes, and a metal face to control the creature. The mechs started launching out of the area to fly to Canterlot High. As the forces left, inside the dome, a rusted cycloptic cyborg's eye is starting to glow red. The rusted part is starting to crack off of the hibernated cyborg creature, Gigan.

 _ **Looks like Gigan is breaking out from his slumber! What would happened if he breaks free? Can Cyber-Zilla and his forces beat Godzilla and his army of monsters? Find out soon!**_

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	9. Breakout!

As Godzilla and the other kaiju arrived to reunite with Zilla. They stand in their ground next to Canterlot High. Many students and staff in there became surprised, shocked, amazed, anxious, and terrified to see a large number of monsters outside.

Fluttershy: At least they don't look like they're gonna destroy the school.

Railey: Well, Godzilla and most other kaiju were not interested to kill us humans, unless they tried to ruin many nature's creation. They also only attack large major threats on earth.

Whooves: Correct! Two years ago, Godzilla rose up to hunt and attack two massive unknown terrestrial organisms that steal man-made power from humanity to re-population their race for their future.

Most of the gang looked confuse of what he's saying.

Railey: He was talking about the creatures called Mutos that feed on power until Godzilla kills them both in San Francisco.

Indigo: That makes sense for us.

AJ: GUYS LOOK!

She pointed out some military like forces, including five large objects carried by choppers. They revealed to be Cyber-Zilla and four large mechs.

Pinkie: That one looks like Zilla!

Sunset: Another one?!

Then the mechs landed on the ground, ready to fight the earth kaiju.

Mech 1: Ready for action!

Godzilla stands in confronting the Sombra forces, as he sense them as a major threat.

Railey: We have to get inside! This could be rough!

RD: Good point!

The whole gang ran into the school to avoid this battle as Godzilla and his army prepared to battle with the mechs. Moments passed, until Godzilla gave out his roar, giving the signal to his fellow kaiju to start the battle. They all charge at each other until they clashed. Godzilla and Zilla confronts Cyber-Zilla, while Rodan and their other are fighting the mechs. The are watching this happening.

AJ: I think those could be from Sombra Company.

Starlight: And why is that one look alot like Zilla?

Railey: Since you mention that, it was actually the first Zilla species of it's kind before that one. When it was mutated by the bombings in France, it swims to New York to lay 200 eggs underground. But luckily, the military killed Zilla and all the other eggs, besides one.

AJ: Know what you mean. My little cousin, Babs Seed told me the stories about that incident.

Railey: Yes. When one hatchling survived, it was found by a worm scientist, Dr. Nick Tatopoulos. The creature imprints on him, becoming his protector from other kaiju in the world. Dr. Nick use to have a team called HEAT when they hunt every kaiju in the world, until their work is done for now on. They all move on as the new Zilla goes on his own while still defending humanity like Godzilla and other kaiju. As for the old Zilla, it was revived as a cyborg by an alien race to destroy the world, until Zilla and other kaiju took them down long ago.

Sour: But how come that cyborg iguana still remains?

Railey: Sombra Company.

AJ: Of course.

Railey: Yes. They repaired it when they found it at the ocean. Upgrading it's metal parts and the controlling device.

As the kaiju and mechs are battling, Godzilla and Zilla charged at Cyberzilla. However, with the thanks of it's upgrades, it can developed a blue forcefield around it. Shockingly blocked Godzilla and Zilla away. Rodan flies around one of the the mech, very fast to distract it, until Anguirus rams it. C-Rex confronts another mech by spitting tar at the face, blocking the view for the pilot.

Mech: CAN'T SEE!

With the mech distracted by tar, King Cobra tangles the legs, causing the mech to fall down. Meanwhile, at the Sombra Company Lab, the workers are watching a monster battle in Canterlot High on TV. As they are still watching, a mechanical tentacle approaches behind them. Then one of the scientist sees it until the tentacle knocks one of them into the windows, crashing into it. A female scientist scream in terror as more mechanical tentacles approached to them. They all attack everyone, shoving them to X-Ray lights to shock them, stabbing them into the torso, slicing their body parts, grabbing them while throwing them, choking them on the throat, or tearing them apart. As one of tentacles strangles the scientist, the scientist sees a chainsaw close by to him as he grabs to fight back. With all the tentacles notice, they all charge at the scientist, as he scream to fate. When they finished him off, it reveals that those tentacles came from those large scythed arms of an alien cyborg, Gigan, who cracked a small window hole to let his small tentacles to sneak out.. With everyone in the room dead, the tentacles grabs the keys to unlock his dome containment prison. As the dome is unlocked, Gigan breaks free from his rusted shell revealing his shiny dark aqua blue cyborg armor and red wings on his back. Gigan let out his music like roar as he is free. He sees the alien tech key and grabs it. He uses it to unlock the cryo chambers to free all alien kaiju, including the God of Terror. When the chamber is open, the ice is melting out of the space dragon, revealing it's golden scales. Then King Ghidorah breaks free from the ice as well as the other alien kaiju. The rest of the alien kaiju are Guilalas, reptilian bird like monsters with grayish blue skin, red eyes, thick limbs, red claws, and a clawed tail. King Ghidorah steps out of his slumber tomb as Gigan and the Guilalas bow to him. The alien dragon let out his roar as he is free. He brokes out of the ceiling as Gigan flies out to follow him as the alien kaiju climbed out. Sombra and his security force arrived too late. Shocked to see this happening.

 _ **King Ghidorah and the Alien Kaiju are now awakened and free! Are our Heriones or Godzilla and his army prepared for this? Find out soon!**_

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	10. Bee Attack!

During the kaiju battle in Canterlot High, Zilla tackles Cyberzilla from behind while Godzilla swipes his tail to hit Cyber-zilla's face, knocking it to the ground. As the cyborg got up, it shoots missiles into Godzilla's face, painfully blinding him. As for the mechs, they are losing the battle against Godzilla's kaiju army. Rodan carries on of the mech sky high until he drops it into another mech, crashing it, causing both mechs exploded. Kumonga spits alot of webs on the third mech, trapping it. Then Titanosaurus grabs that mech and bites off the metal head with a pilot in their. The last mech was tangled by King Cobra as he constricts the legs, causing it to fall on the ground. Then Anguirus approaches closer as he smashes the last mech with his front spiky limbs. The gang are still watching from indoors.

AJ: Looks like those critters are winning.

Railey: All is left is Cyberzilla.

Pinkie: Are those bumblebees?

She points outside, that a swarm of large mutant bee creatures heading towards the school, lead by a bigger bee who is the queen.

Rarity: OH DEAR! I HATE EVERY DISGUSTING BUGS. BUT THOSE BRUTAL GIANTS I HATED MORE!

Railey: I think they believe we have something to do with those mechs attacking kaiju. With Godzilla busy fighting the last robot, he won't command those insect to stand down.

The queen bee crashes into the entrance as everyone dodge out of the way, while Railey accidentally drop the container box on the floor to crash. With the box broken, little El Gusano is free to sliver out. More bees fly into the school to wreck havoc as students and staff ran away from them, as some of the tried to fight back though. Luckily, the rainbooms ponyed up to face the bees.

Pony Twi: Fluttershy! Find the queen and make her tell her hive to stop.

Fluttershy: I will.

Fluttershy goes off to the halls to find the queen as the rest of the Rainbooms fight off the mutants bees to save their school. Rarity creates magic sharp crystal to shoot some of the bees, Applejack magically kicks the bees with her magical feet, Pinkie Pie climbs on one of the bees to blind it as it flies around in circles, Rainbow Dash uses her first to beat up many bees. Princess Twilight and Sunset Shimmer use their magic powers to blast many bees away from the students and staff they are attacking. Even Railey got her spare plasma gun to blast on of the bees in her way. Meanwhile, El Gusano sees a portal on that statue as it slivers their to find something to regain it's strength again. As the tiny worm went into the portal, Cyberzilla is struggle to fight back from too many kaiju. C-Rex spits tar at it, Rodan tackles it from the sky, Anguirus whacks it on the face, then Manda and King Cobra tangles the robot to fall on the ground. Godzilla is about to finish it off, until Sombra contacts Cyberzilla's control device.

Sombra: CYBERZILLA. RETREAT FOR REPAIRS IMMEDIATELY.

The cyborg iguana responds his commands at it got up and actives it's jet packs to fly out of here and return to base. Godzilla roared for this victory. As the group are still facing mutant bees, the bees somehow stop attacking as they fly out of the school, including the queen.

RD: Looks like Fluttershy did the job.

As Fluttershy arrives to tell the group.

Fluttershy: Um, I haven't find the queen.

Sunset: But why are they...

Suddenly, they heard music like roaring sounds. Outside, Godzilla spots a flying alien, Gigan in the city. Godzilla growls as he sense the alien cyborg as a threat to earth. So he marches to the city as his followers join him, including the bees.

Pony Twi: Looks like they're leaving.

Railey: But they are heading to the city to fight that alien kaiju! There could be more heading to the city too.

Whooves: Well, if there's an alien kaiju, I have a plan for that.

Suddenly, a military force arrived at the school. These men are not from Sombra Company as an Asian man with a black jacket approaches.

Railey: Dr Serizawa!

Serizawa: Good to see you again Railey. I receive your message as I met with the Major.

Railey: Major?

Serizawa: Yes. He will help you out.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	11. Sneak in the Company

As the Serizawa and the Monarch Organization, along with the military, arrived in Canterlot High, Godzilla and his army earth kaiju track down Gigan into the city. However, Zilla stays behind with the gang in school as he sense Fluttershy as a kind animal whisperer.

AJ: Seems that he volunteer to stay behind looking after us.

Serizawa: I see the creature has interests on you.

Fluttershy: Well, I am very good with animals.

Soldier: The Major is coming Serizawa.

The soldiers gave their welcoming entrance to their major. This man is Major Hicks. He wears his soldier uniform with a green hat, has tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes.

Major: What a pleasant surprise. Long time no see, lizard boy.

He's mostly happy to see an old friend(Zilla).

Serizawa: Major Hicks, Railey here, has made new recruits.

Major: I see.

He came to Railey and ask for an advice. Even though, Railey is not interested to see the Major for some reason.

Railey: Major.

Major: Agent Railey. We already got your message about these events, including your new friends turning into "flying horse people".

RD: Hey!

Luna: Rainbow Dash Please. Go on Major.

Major: Anyway, since the HEAT Team is no longer in service, I need your new friends to come with us to Infant Island and find that giant moth.

Railey: Mothra?

Major: Mothra Leo. If that's alright with your teachers and your principal.

Celestia: I'm not so sure. I mean they been going through alot of magic havoc's since the Fall Formal.

Pony Twi: Don't Worry Principal Celectia. We past those, we can do the same on this one!

Celestia: (Sigh) Alright. Just be careful.

Railey: Very well. everyone else?

Sunset: We're with you!(Rainbooms)

Sunny: So do us!(Former Preps)

Starlight: Count me in!

Whooves: I accepted!

Railey: Alright! So what do you got for me?

Serizawa: We will take you to Sombra's company to find something else that they got in there.

Railey: Understood sensei.

Meanwhile as Godzilla and the other are in the city, they found Gigan destroy people, cars, and buildings. However, they also spotted a few alien kaiju heading to the ocean, each of them goes into different directions, meaning that they'll destroy other cities. Godzilla roars, giving orders to his loyal followers to track all the alien kaiju down. With the earth disbanded to hunt those space monsters, it's just Godzilla and Rodan against Gigan. The cycloptic cyborg musically roars as he charges into them with his buzzaw and his scythes. Godzilla and Rodan are also prepared for this. Meanwhile in the Sombra Company, the guards are on the patrol in the entrance. Suddenly, something shoot a small sharp dart into one of the guards, causing him to go out cold as he collapse. As the other guard check his unconscious partner, Railey appears behind him as she knocks him out too. She drags them into her hiding place to change clothes. She is dress up as a security guard. However, she wasn't by herself in this mission, Pinkie also volunteers to help her new best friend out, which Railey fears that she might screw the mission up.

Pinkie: So whats the plan partner? Should we blast so more guards, break all doors, or...

Railey: Look, I appreciate for your help, but can you please don't mess this up? This is very important you know.

Pinkie: Okey Dokey! I pinky promise.

Railey: Promise?

Pinkie: Pinkie Promise!

Railey: Alright.

The two went into the building. They acted natural and greeting to many employees and visitors passing by in the lobby. They found an elevator to get in. As they are about to use it, one of the guard came to the girls.

Guard: HEY YOU!

Pinkie: Yes?

Guard: Aren't you two girls too young for this job?

Railey: Um well...

Pinkie: Yes we are. We are security interns who are training to keep something in and out for secrets.

The guard looks concerned about them until...

Guard: Alright then. Keep up the good work ladies.

Railey: You too.

The Guard left as the two closed the elevator.

Railey: Thanks Pinkie. Sorry for doubting you.

Pinkie: No worry's. Like I said PINKIE PROMISE.

The elevator went down into the basement until they reach the lab.

Railey: We're here.

The two sneak out as they check around the labs. Meanwhile in one of the HQ labs, the workers are repairing Cyber-Zilla as they are almost finishing the mecha units liks Mechagodzilla and Moguera. There are also some containment cage like dome that contains mutant kaiju, including Hedorah the slimy toxic smog monster and the full grown green airborne ceratopsian like creature called the Dragma. It was the only surviving baby that survived the explosion and Zilla's atomic attacks until when it was a sub adult it was captured by the Sombra Forces. As Sombra himself watches the other dome, which contains a familiar large komodo dragon like creature with her baby that looks similar to Zilla with spikes. Meanwhile, the rest of the group where on a ship as Dr Whooves is stirring the wheel with excitement for adventure.

AJ: No need to be rude Dr Whooves, but can you slow it down.

Whooves: SORRY MISS APPLEJACK! I HAVE A GREAT TASTE FOR ADVENTURE LIKE THIS! OFF TO INFANT ISLAND TO FIND MOTHRA LEO!

The ship they're on reveals to be the HEAT's old ship with shark like monster face painting in front of the boat. They are sailing to Mothra's home island as Zilla follows them.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	12. The Old HEAT Ship

As they sailing to Infant Island on the Heat Boat, they went inside to see something interesting. Rainbow Dash is checking on those books while being bored by it.

RD: Books, books, blah blah blah. Oh look! A book.

Pony Twi: Rainbow Dash, books carry alot of information, even with lots of words and some picture if you are only interested on that.

AJ: Well, here's the control panels like this radar. The professor is gonna enjoy this when we made land.

Fluttershy: Still, I hope Pinkie and Railey are okay.

Lemon: Nah, they'll be fine. Railey is a butt kicking fighting agent!

RD: You said it girl!

They both give high fives.

Rarity: I would say we should dust the whole place if anyone wanted to use it.

Sunny: Well...

RD: GUYS LOOK!

She got their attention as she points out at something next to the book self. It was a human sized yellow machine like robot.

Pony Twi: What is it?

Sci Twi: It's a robot!

Lemon: An old and dusty one.

Sugarcoat sees a note paper on it as she reads it.

Sugarcoat: Dear sir or ma'am, this fantastic robot here you found is N.I.G.E.L., **N** ext-millennium **I** ntelligence **G** athering **E** lectronic **L** iaison, who ever want him as their helper for anything, they must take care of him, even repair him in case he gets destroyed just like every time. Love, Dr. Mendel Craven.

RD: Destroyed like every time?

Sugarcoat: Well, it was built like this. But it might be useful for anything, so...

Indigo: Step aside, Blunt Girl! I got this.

Indigo tries to fix up the old yellow robot.

Sugarcoat: Indigo, what ever you are doing, it won't wor-

NIGEL: NIGEL IS NOW ONLINE. What up peps!

His lights light up as it surprised everyone.

Sugarcoat: Uh? How-

Indigo: I got a hacking device to make him act cool!

NIGEL: YOU BET YA GIRL!

Both give each other hive fives.

Swi Twi: Hehehe. Professor Whooves might be interested to see this.

The ship, along with Zilla is almost near the island about 40km. Meanwhile back at the Sombra Company Building, Railey and Pinkie have found a computer that contains many data. Railey plugs her memory card into the computer to download the files. In the video screen of the computer, it shows a Hispanic man with green eyes, grayish brown skin, black hair with stubble beard, wearing a doctor uniform like the other workers of Sombra. This man is Dr. Caballeron who is interviewing on one of the video files.

Caballeron: This is Doctor Caballeron, after the invasion has ended, my men has found some damaged ships, contained with 10 remaining alien survivors called Tachyons. We put them in the cylinders, keeping them alive and in dormant for studies. With their weapons, as we tested them, Sombra Co. will be the top company in the world.

The video ended.

Pinkie: Chubby warthog aliens called Tachyons?

Railey: One of the most powerful aliens that tried to take over earth, they even created a cyborg version of Zilla, as you remembered that I mentioned it before. Anyway, we got enough data we need now. Come on lets-

When they turn back, they see a couple of Sombra soldiers pointing their guns to them.

Pinkie: WOW! Didn't see that coming.

Then Sombra came in to see those girls, who broke in his home without permission.

Sombra: What are those spies doing here?

Meanwhile at Canterlot High, protected by Military and Monarch crew, Celestia and Luna are still worried about the Mane Group going on a dangerous adventure.

Luna: I hope they'll be alright, Celestia.

Celestia: Have faith Luna. I trust them as they-

Suddenly, they feel a harsh crash in the school.

Soldier: WHAT IS THAT!?

Soldier: SHOOT IT!

Then the almost entire ceiling of the school rips out. Everyone was shocked and terrified to see a giant golden dragon monster, King Ghidorah. He roared as everyone in the school ran in fear. The soldiers tried to fight back by shooting it, but the alien dragon shoots gravity beams, killing many of them. As Derpy sees this, she calls Dr Whooves on the phone about this.

Derpy: Um Professor Whooves.

The professor grabs his phone as he answers it.

Whooves: Yes Derpy.

Derpy: Um, I know this sounds weird and crazy, but a giant dragon hydra is shooting lightning in the school!

Whooves: Giant dragon hydra that shoots lightning? (Gasp)KING GHIDORAH!

AJ: Whats wrong?!

Whooves: King Ghidorah has invaded Canterlot High!

Everyone gasped about this.

NIGEL: OH SNAP!

Whooves: Derpy! Listen to me! I have an idea for you!

Derpy: What is it Doc?

Whooves: Prepared to activate Jet Jaguar!

Derpy: Got it!

They hang up as Derpy goes to that colorful robot to make it online for battle.

RD: Jet Jaguar?

Whooves: One of our best chance of justice that I made!

 _ **Derpy is going to wake up the size shifting robot, Jet Jaguar, to confront King Ghidorah, but was it strong enough to take the dragon down while saving everyone in school? What will Sombra do with Pinkie and Railey? Find out Soon!**_

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	13. Escaped and Kidnapped!

In the middle of world war, Anguirus followed one of the Guilalas in Hong Kong, Titanosaurus follows one in Morocco, Gorosaurus & C-Rex follows one in London, Giant Bat follows one in Brazil. In Canterlot High, King Ghidorah is attacking the school. Luckily, Derpy press the button to turn on the colorful robot, lighting up it's blue eyes. Then the robot awakens as it stands, sensing the school in danger.

Derpy: Wow! You are one cool looking robot.

The robot gave her a thumbs up as it walks out of the room. He sees the golden space dragon attacking everyone. Then the robot, Jet Jaguar, use his own ability, changing his size. The robot grew into kaiju size to confront Ghidorah, as everyone was surprised to see that happening.

Soldier: Did you see that?!

Soldier: We have got to get one of those!

With them be distracted by Jet Jaguar's power of size, few strange soldiers headed to the school. Now Jet Jaguar flies to Ghidorah, knocking him to the ground on his back. But Ghidorah strikes back by shooting gravity beams at Jet Jaguar, to get him off. The space dragon got up and roared as the battle is already started. The two clash each other as Jet tackles him while Ghidorah bites him with his three heads. Meanwhile Godzilla and Rodan are fighting Gigan in Canterlot City. Gigan flies around as he use his buzzsaw to cut Godzilla in the shoulders, making him bleed. Rodan hijacks Gigan by tackling him on the back, causing them to fell on the ground. Rodan pecks Gigan on the head few times until Gigan knocks him off with his laser eyes. As Gigan got up, Godzilla grabs Gigan and pushes him to the corner. Then Godzilla swipes him with his heavy tail. In the Sombra Co. Building, Mr. Sombra and his security staff caught the two spies, Pinkie Pie and Railey.

Sombra: Two young girls who came here without permission?

Pinkie: And hacking computers.

Railey: PINKIE!

Sombra: I see.

Railey: Look Sombra, it over! We know that you kept those alien Tachyons and their technology the whole time. You have no idea what happens when you use them for so long!

Sombra: Let me explain. When we contain those creatures in the cylinders, one of them spoke to me about their new plan. If we help them, they would spare my company and half of the world.

Railey: They expected you to believe that?

Sombra: If they were planning to turn against me, I would destroyed them. Right now, my men are searching at least two or four people for the creatures to download their minds. But since you two are here, I thank you for being here.

The guards are about to take the girls to the aliens, but luckily, Railey fights back by grabbing the guard's wrist and twist it.

Guard: Ahhh! MY HAND!

Railey: Lets go Pinkie!

The two girls ran for their escape.

Sombra: GET THEM!

The guards chases them as Railey knocked some of them in their way by throwing objects and combat skills. She sees the doors closing in security blocks. She and Pinkie run faster until they slide through until the hatch shuts.

Pinkie: WOW! That was a close one!

Railey: Yea. Anyway, thanks for you help.

Pinkie: That's what friends are for.

Railey: Yea. We better get out of here quick.

Inside the building, as Sombra watches them escaped on camera.

Guard: They got away sir.

Sombra: That won't be necessary. We still got our chances.

Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Principal Celestia and Luna are unconscious as they are being carried by military soldiers, who are actually Sombra's spies. Serizawa notices this.

Serizawa: MAJOR!

As the Major listens, he too sees the principals being kidnapped.

Major: What the-

The spies put them in the car as they drove off from the battle between King Ghidorah and Jet Jaguar. Luckily, Major and Serizawa drove their jeep to stop them from getting away with the two women. Meanwhile, the gang have arrived on Infant Island. Rainbow, Rarity, Indigo, and NIGEL remain on the ship while the rest goes to search Mothra Leo. Rainbow Dash found some videos about Zilla's life, who was named as Godzilla, before the ancient Godzilla appeared, mutations and myths. She watches some of them until she watchs the last video. The screen shows a young man named Dr. Nick Tatopoulos.

Nick: This is Nick Tatopoulos, after the final mutant hunt, everything seemed normal for a long time. We decided to move on a better new life for now on. Craven and Elsie got married, even Randy and Monique, and including me and Audrey. As for Zilla, I am a little afraid to let him go since all the adventures we been through. Just like how Craven feels the same way with NIGEL. Even when he is strong enough to live out in the world alone, he will always be my son. This is HEAT Team signing off, for now.

The video ended.

Rarity: Hmm. That could of explain how Godzilla or Zilla understands Fluttershy.

RD: I know.

In the jungle of Infant Island, the gang are looking for the large moth creature for moments until a spear shot through the tree that is near Sunny Flare.

Sunny: AH!

Then a tropical native tribe approaches to them, surrounding them.

Pony Twi: Um hello, we come in peace.

She speaks nervously.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	14. Mothra Returns

In the woods of the hills, a jeep, driven by Sombra spies who kidnapped Celestia and Luna, drives on the road as another jeep, driven by Major and Serizawa, chasing their tracks. They see the spies heading to that cliff face with a large garage door, guarded by Sombra soldiers with alien guns. Major stops and hides the jeep into the tree to avoid being seen. When Major got out, he found a rock he can use to throw at one of the guard's head. The guard fell into coma after being hit on the head as the rest of the guards came to check on him. Now Major and Serizawa make a run to that garage before it closes.

Meanwhile, the gang on Infant Island, are being surrounded by tropical natives.

Whooves: Now, now! We don't want any trouble fellow natives. We came her to see the great Mothra for-

Native: NO TRESPASSERS ON OUR HOME! AND NONE CANNOT SEE OUR GODDESS MOTHRA! NOW YOU ALL MUST LEAVE OR-

?: ENOUGH! HOLD YOUR WEAPONS!

The natives put down their spears and bows, commanded by their tribe leader, a teenage girl with dark orange skin, green eyes, dark red hair, with green flora outfit.

?: I am Nika, princess of Infant Island. Who are you people.

Pony Twi: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Princess from another world called Equestria. Your world is in danger right now! And we need help from your entity, Mothra.

Nika: And what kind of danger did you speak of?

Pony Twi: Many cities and life are being attack by giant invaders, including the giant golden dragon named King Ghidorah, from the skies.

Nika: I see, as you can see, Mothra is very old to sense danger very far from any-

Suddenly, they hear large buzzing sounds heading to their location. Then it reveals to be a mutant bee queen with her swarm.

AJ: NOT THOSE VERMIN AGAIN!

Sour: What are they doing here!?

Nika: ATTACK THOSE CREATURES!

The native throw spears and shoot arrows at those giant bugs while some of the bees strike back. Meanwhile back at HEAT Ship, the other girls are still watching more videos, including those with NIGEL being always destroyed by many incidents and accidents.

RD: Hahaha! That's definitely your responsibility from now on Indigo.

Indigo: Yea right. I can take care of that dude the right than that nerd did.

RD: Yea, like that will happen.

Then they heard Zilla from outside. He comes out of the shore and head towards into the jungle. Rarity sees those bees far ahead.

Rarity: Dough! I hate when every pesky bugs appeared all the time!

The natives are struggling to fight against the bees until finally, Zilla came to the rescue. He shoots his green atomic ray at some of those bees. But then the queen tackles him on the head.

Fluttershy: ZILLA!

Before the entire hive is about to strike him, everyone hears a kaiju like cry coming to this location. It reveals to be a giant butterfly like moth with bright colorful rainbow wings, white fur, and blue eyes. It is Mothra who comes to aid everyone, including Zilla by releasing golden dust on those bees. The dust shocks the bees as they retreated. Then Mothra grabs the queen bee and flew into sky high until she throws the queen far away. The moth like entity chips in victory.

Starlight: Whoa!

AJ: Well I'll be!

Whooves: Astonishing!

Pony Twi: Is that...

Nika: Yes. This is Mothra.

Meanwhile at the secret facility in the hills, Major and Serizawa are trying to search the principals without being seen. They went into the lab as no one is here, so they spread out to find the two. Moments later, they found Celestia and Luna in restraining chairs with devices on their heads that is connected into those two large cylinders.

Major: There they are.

Serizawa: We must free them quickly.

While Serizawa untangles the two women, Hicks check out those two familiar aliens in the cylinders.

Major: You gotta be kidding. Oh well.

The major places two bombs on each cylinder. Suddenly they heard Celestia and Luna talking strange to each other.

Celestia: It looks like the possession is almost complete.

Luna: It certainly is my friend. That human Sombra is too foolish to understand out true intentions.

Celestia: Correct. Until he is no longer needed, the entire whole world must be conquered including Sombra and his followers.

Serizawa: General?

Major: Tachyons are talking though their minds. Whats more strange and ridiculous than that is "magic human horses from another world with girly magic" by the way. I rather stick with kaiju and alien threats like this.

Then they rip out of those devices, cutting the connection between the principals and the aliens. Celestia and Luna woke up as their normal selves.

Celestia: What- what happened?

Luna: Where are we?

Major: No time to explain ladies. Time we get the heck out of here!

The ran out of the facility and got on their jeep. Before starting the car, Hicks presses the button to detonate the bombs. The labs with two aliens exploded, including the whole facility inside the cliff face. Then they finally drove off. Meanwhile, Jet Jaguar is struggling to fight back against King Ghidorah. The golden dragon knocks him to the ground and steps on his plated chest. Before he could shoot gravity beams at the robot, he heard the roar of Godzilla. He turns around and sees the king of monsters, holding a ripped scythe arm of Gigan. Godzilla growls at the God of Terror as they both can face each other.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	15. Earth Kaiju vs King Ghidorah

At Canterlot High, Godzilla and King Ghidorah clashed each other. However, too big, Ghidorah strongly pushes Godzilla as his heads are bating him on the back and neck. Meanwhile at Trixie's house in her room, Trixie is on her bed, watching TV that doesn't show magic or other exotic things since her arrival in equestria. Suddenly, she head a loud sound coming from her door. When she opens it, she became shockingly surprised to see half of her house is destroyed by Godzilla and King Ghidorah.

Trixie: (Sigh) Why can't I take a break from anything weird going on?

Then King Ghidorah blasts Godzilla to the ground. The dragon flies as he is about to pounce until Godzilla wiped him with his tail, causing Ghidorah to fell. Two monsters got up and started shooting beams at each other. King Ghidorah flies up again and shoot gravity beams at Godzilla until he rams him to the ground. The space dragon pounces the ancient kaiju with his feet many times. Suddenly, Rodan arrives from his quick recovery to attack Ghidorah by tackling on the middle head. Ghidorah fell off of Godzilla as he focuses on Rodan. All of his heads bite on Rodan, throwing him away at Godzilla. King Ghidorah shoots his gravity beams at the two earth monsters for a moment. He stops fire since the dust fog covered the two monsters's appearances. Everyone in Canterlot High are worried if Ghidorah has won the battle. But suddenly in the dust cloud, they see a blue light, revealing to be Godzilla's dorsal spikes glowing blue. Godzilla got up and shoots his atomic ray at King Ghidorah. As the golden space dragon backs off while suffering from the atomic attack, Rodan got up and creates lethal hurricanes to blow him away. Then more blasts are coming, as it came from Mothra and Zilla, who are joining Godzilla and Rodan to fight against the God of Terror. Meanwhile, Railey and Pinkie arrived back as they see the ultimate battle while Hicks and Serizawa arrived with Luna and Celestia as well.

Railey: Sensei?

Pinkie: What happened?

Serizawa: Long story.

King Ghidorah is still struggling from too many blasts from earth's powerful kaiju for a moment. Then the kaiju stop their weapons to see if the alien monster has enough. King Ghidorah struggles getting up as he still not done with them. Jet Jaguar, who recovers, kicks him on the back and tips him over. As Ghidorah got up, Zilla charges at him, knocking him to the ground as he slashes him in the chest. When Zilla got up, Mothra uses her golden dust to blind the three headed dragon. King Ghidorah shoots gravity beams everywhere to end this battle. Then Godzilla charges and swiped him with his heavy tail, knocking him to the ground and shoots his atomic ray at him. Godzilla stomps Ghidorah in the heads for a moment. Then Ghidorah struggles to get up again from his wounds. As he is about to roar for a rematch, he sense a strange feeling as he sees the two principals. Celestia and Luna's eyes turn green as they glared at him. Ghidorah realize whats going on until he decided to forfeit the battle and flies into the skies in retreat. Godzilla and the other earth kaiju believe they have won this battle as they see the dragon heading into space. Believing that Ghidorah cowards from the earth kaiju and never coming back, everyone cheered while the kaiju victoriously roared. The rest of the gang arrived to Canterlot High.

Sunset: Did we win?

Railey: I guess so. I didn't think Ghidorah would ran off from the battle.

Lemon: What about the rest of the alien kaiju?

Major: Taken care off. I got a call from my other troops when they see earth kaiju complete their jobs around the world.

Anguirus is seen resting on top of a defeated Guilala, King Cobra tangling with the other one, Gorosaurus biting one on the head after he torn it off, C-Rex spitting tar all over the alien kaiju.

Sci Twi: Now that's also a relief.

Jet Jaguar came while shrinking into human size as he gives them a thumbs up to the group as they laugh.

Whooves: Glad to see you too my friend.

Pony Twi: You alright Celestia?

Celestia: Don't worry Twilight. Me and my sister will be fine. We're just glad that this is all over.

Pony Twi: Yea, me too.

Suddenly unaware to everyone, Celestia and Luna's eyes glow green again as Pinkie suspiciously notice this strange feeling.

Pinkie: Hmmm.

Railey: Something wrong Pinkie?

Pinkie: Can't put a finger that something is wrong.

 ** _After King Ghidorah's retreat, Principal Celestia and Vice Luna's eyes somehow glow green as Pinkie is suspicious about it. What is wrong with them? Find out soon?_**

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	16. Tachyon Plans

After the battle with King Ghidorah, the military and the Monarch are packing their things since their work here is done. As Railey is about to leave, she looks at the girls.

AJ: So, you won't be coming here as a student no more?

Railey: I'm afraid so. If I tell my Sensei, he'll think of something

Sugarcoat: We'll it been a honor helping you out.

Railey: Me too. You girls better look out for magic things.

RD: And you better look out for mutant kaiju things too.

Pinkie: Hey Railey. I bake you a cake.

She shows her a Railey beaten Kaiju theme cake.

Railey: Wow Pinkie! Thanks. And thanks for helping me out as well.

Pinkie: Me too!

Pinkie cries as she hugs her tightly as she's gonna miss her. Railey hugs back as she feels the same way.

Railey: I'll gonna miss you friend.

Pinkie: Me too friend.

After their goodbyes, Railey left with the Monarch and the Military from Canterlot High. Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra are about to go home while Zilla stays to say goodbye to Fluttershy. Fluttershy tearfully pets the mutant iguana.

Fluttershy: I'll miss you Zilla. Promise you be alright and come back someday.

Zilla friendly growls as in yes as the golden magic glow comes out of her hand as it went through Zilla. Then Zilla leaves the school and dives back into the ocean. The next day, while construction workers are fixing the school, Celestia and Luna are contacting with Candace, who was Sci Twi's sister in law and Dean of Crystal Prep Academy.

Candace: How is Twilight doing? Is see alright?

Celestia: She's fine. All the students survived and unharmed from the last attack.

Candace: I'm glad that's a relief. If any thing goes wrong again...

Luna: Don't worry Candace. I assure you that nothing like that will ever happened to Twilight or anyone here.

Candace: Well, okay then. Good luck.

Celestia and Luna: Goodbye Candace.

Candace's screen exit out of the screen as the principals's eyes turn green.

Luna: Shall we?

Celestia: Of course. Our brothers waited long enough to see us again.

Luna types to contact someone. Meanwhile in the lab of Sombra CO., the Tachyons in their cylinders sense the call of one or two of their own.

Tachyon: Brothers? Is that you?

Luna: Yes brother, it is us.

As Pinkie Pie approaches the door as she forgets her cell phone in the office, she over hears the principals contacting with someone.

Celestia: We've read these women's minds and memories and we discovered they were pawned by someone before we did. These siren creatures are from another world with tons of powerful sources there. Perhaps they can be use to us.

Tachyon: Very well. First, can you hack the security controls of this location to free all the creatures here.

Luna: Of course.

Luna hacks the security through her laptop until all cages and domes are open as all the kaiju and mutations, like the remaining Dragma, Mantis Shrimp Mutant, Giant Warthog, and Komodithrax and her offspring. All monster are running through as scientist are dodging out of the way or some getting crushed. Then the creatures broke out of the wall as civilization are panicking. Sombra came in as he sees this.

Sombra: AGAIN?!

Scientist: Probably a malfunctioning glitch or...

Sombra: I DON'T CARE! SEND ALL FORCES AND EVERY MECHA UNIT TO HUNT DOWN EVERY MONSTER IN THIS CITY!

Scientist: Yes sir!

Back at Canterlot High, Luna succeeded that plan.

Luna: It is done.

Then Pinkie realized they are being controlled by the alien and planning to hunt the siren girls known as the Dazzlings. As she turns away to warn the others, she sees Celestia in front of her, grabbing her in the throat as she take her to the office.

Luna: We see that you been spying of our plans child.

Pinkie: Yes I did, alien warthogs! You let Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna go or else!

Celestia: That won't be necessary.

Her green eyes glow brighter as Pinkie Pie's brain is hurting. After a moment, she became unconscious as she lies on the floor. They locked her in the closet as they continued their plans.

At the base, the Major is filling the files as Railey knocks the door.

Major: It's open.

Railey came to ask Major about someone.

Railey: Sorry to bother you Hicks. But was Celestia and Luna acting strange we you rescued them?

Major: Well we stop the cords from the aliens taking over their minds before we blow them up. So we haven't seen their eyes glowing green or anything.

Railey: Hmm. I get this feeling that they are still possessed, even the Tachyon's bodies destroyed.

Major: Nah, we stop a few percents reaching. So I'm pretty sure they're still their normal teacher selves.

Railey: Alright. Just curious. Good luck Major.

Railey leaves the room as she is planning something when she thinks about those Principals controlled by aliens.

Meanwhile at night in the cafe shop, three familiar girls are seen drinking their milkshakes while be depressed. There are actually the Dazzlings without their pedants since theirs were destroyed by the Rainbooms in the final battle of the bands, causing to lose their singing voices. The yellow one is Adagio the leader, the purple on is Aria, and the blue on is Sonata Dusk.

Adagio: (Grunt)Its been a year since our loss of our power, fame, and plans gone! If it weren't for those Rainbooms, we would of have everyone in the world to adore us!

Aria: Get over with it Adagio. You just get use to a new life like everyone else.

Sonata: Yea. Tacos are way better than eating people's emotional hating.

Adagio: Seriously! That Twilight and Sunset are from Equestria! If we find anything were they came from, we-

Suddenly, she sees someone familiar at the door.

Aria: Uh, we what?

Sonata: We ask permission to go through?

Adagio: Celestia?

They all look back as they see her with green eyes, along with some thugs with her, who also have green eyes, meaning that they are in her control.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	17. Hacking Monsters Again

The Dazzlings are shocked to see a possessed Celestia at the Cafe door with a couple of thugs, who are in her control. She opens the door to let her thugs in to attack everyone who will become eyewitnesses of their plans and destroying every camera in the room. Adagio nervously confronts her until Celestia's eyes glow brighter as it affects on the sirens. After the moment of their painful headaches, they are now in Tachyon control.

Celestia: You work for us sirens.

Dazzlings: Yes, masters.

At morning, Sci Twi, Sour Sweet, and Sugarcoat are taking a walk on the sidewalk while passing Crystal Prep.

Sci Twi: Well, it been two days of no school.

Sugarcoat: Of course. By the way Twilight, did you hear that Principal Cinch is...

Then Candace appears to see them.

Candace: Twilight!

Sci Twi: Candace!

Both hugged as they are happy to see each other again.

Sci Twi: How's it going.

Candace: Pretty good.

Then they see Cinch walk pass by out of Crystal Prep Academy with a rejected glare look of her face as she carries her things with her.

Sci Twi: Um, something happened when were gone.

Candace: Few days ago, one of the students film her about planning to cheating and breaking laws of the friendship games.

Sugarcoat: We were also about to tell you about it.

Sour: But got interrupted by soldiers, aliens, and kaiju problem.

Candace: Yes I heard Sour Sweet. But at least you all are now safe and unharmed. Anyway, the school board has promote me as the new principal of Crystal Prep Academy while your brother Shining Armor will be the Dean of this school.

Sci Twi: That's wonderful! Congratulations! How's the baby doing?

Candace: Doing good. It won't be out for a couple of months. We can't wait about it!

Swi Twi: Me too!

Meanwhile at the Monarch base, Railey is at her office room, lying on her chair with a sad depression. Serizawa knocks her door.

Railey: It's open.

Serizawa opens the door to check on her.

Railey: Sensei.

Serizawa: I've notice about your emotion depression. Something upset you?

Railey: (Sigh) I know it may sound complicated, I kinda miss Pinkie Pie and her friends from Canterlot High School. I grew fond of them when they helped me with our problems as I helped them from dangers.

Serizawa: Hmm. I see what you mean. You still got that wrist band.

Railey: Yes.

Serizawa: Just in case to be in contact with you while you can hang out with those friends of yours.

Railey: Really?

Meanwhile, at the Sombra CO., three young female elite soldiers with guns, who are happened to be the Dazzlings in disguise came to the lab without being seen. They shoot every worker and security in their way as they sabotage to shut down every weapon in this building.

Adagio: All weapons here are shut down.

Luna: Good and so will the military and the ones called the Monarch.

She types her laptop to connect every weapon of each military in the world. All the weapons like jets, choppers, tanks, missiles, battleships, bombs, and guns are shut down as well.

Celestia: With that out of the way, we can activate the mind controlling disc at the radio station tower that our pawns put.

Luna activates the mind control device at that tower, causing a large shockwave that spreads around from Canterlot City to the ocean, to other places on earth. As the alpha predator, Godzilla is sleeping underwater, he feels a shocking passing through, causing him to wake up with green eyes, meaning that he is under the Tachyon's control. At monster island, most other kaiju sense the shocking until they too fell into their control. As Zilla Jr is swimming he sense a shockwave passing through. However, his eyes didn't turn green and not in Tachyon's control. He looks back as he sense that something isn't right again.

Celestia: Now with the monsters in our control again, all we need next in our control is King Ghidorah.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	18. Kaiju War Part 1

In Chicago, everyone is running away in fear from a giant gliding lizard, Varan. In Florida, Titanosuchus(Titanosaurus in my take) is rising from the ocean, causing a wave to drown the places like beach parties and amusement parks. In Alaska, Baragon burst out of the mountains, causing avalanches of snow and rocks. In Africa, Gorosaurus is hunting and kill many animals in the valley. The military gets alot of monster news from many places in the world.

Major: How are the weapons.

Soldier: Not working sir! None of them won't activate or shoot!

Major: Damn! And I still wonder why those monsters are attacking everyone since they save the world. (Sigh) Let just hopes the girls can fix this problem.

Meanwhile, the car from Monarch drops Railey at the sidewalks near Canterlot High. She waves at the members goodbye as they drove off. When she turns around, she sees her friends close by. She ran to reunite with them again.

Railey: Guys!

AJ: Railey?! What in the...

Railey: I have a talk with Serizawa about hanging out with you girls.

Sour: That's really thoughtful and awesome about that news! But we kinda have a problem right now.

Railey: What do you mean? What's wrong? And where's Pinkie?

RD: That's the problem. We find her or contact her with phones.

Railey: What?! Where did you last seen her?

Sunset: She went back into the school to get her phone back during school reconstruction.

Railey: We have to go in there!

Fluttershy: But what if the workers tell us not to go in there until...

Railey: There's no time! We have to find Pinkie now!

They all went into Canterlot High when it's almost down being fixed. They went inside to check every room. Railey checks in the principal office look for her.

Railey: PINKIE! YOU THERE!

Suddenly, she heard moaning at the closet. When she opens it, she became surprised to see Pinkie unconscious in there.

Railey: GUYS! I FOUND PINKIE PIE!

All the girls came to check on here. Then she weakly wakes up.

AJ: You alright Pinkie.

Pinkie: I don't know. Yes. No. Maybe. I have this strange dream about Celestia and Luna are being controlled by alien warthogs that locked me in their closet as they plan to control monsters to destroy humanity.

Railey: WHAT?!

Pinkie: Oh hey Railey. WAIT RAILEY?! YOUR BACK!

She became fully awake as she's is extremely glad to see Railey again to hug her tight.

Railey: Good to see you too Pinkie. Please let me go.

Worker: GIRLS! YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

Indigo: Yea, yea, we just looking for a friend and found her, you happy.

Worker: No seriously! I met you gotta get out of here, cause there's a giant flying pteroda-

Suddenly, they feel the school crashed and under attack. Outside, the workers are running away from the school as it is under attack by Rodan, who is under Tachyon control. He slashes the ceilings, tearing some off the school.

Railey: RUN!

All the girls and few remaining workers escape into outside.

RD: Is that Rodan?!

AJ: What's got into him?

Rodan landed on the ground, confront the girls as the workers ran off. The pterosaur is about to peck one of them, but they dodge from it. Rodan tries to keep pecking them as they keep dodging from his attack. Railey got a better look of Rodan's face as she sees his eyes green, meaning that his mind is being controlled.

Railey: Tachyons! They're behind this!

Sunset: I'll get Princess Twilight!

Sci Twi: Hurry back!

She ran into the statue as Rainbow and Fluttershy ponyed up with wings to fly to Rodan closely.

RD: If you kindness or animal control powers doesn't work on this bird. I take him down with mercy, in case if it snaps him out.

Fluttershy: Alright then.

Fluttershy speaks Rodan as she pets him, but it didn't work as the airborne kaiju chirp roars at her. He was about to chomp her with his large beak.

RD: Fluttershy!

The girl of kindness dodges from as Rodan tries to keep snapping her. Rainbow Dash punches him in the face, but it wasn't enough as he swipes her away.

AJ: RAINBOW DASH!

Then Rodan finally grabs Fluttershy in his claws. As he is about to finish her off, Zilla approaches to bash Rodan, saving Fluttershy's life.

Fluttershy: Zilla!

The heroic iguana roars at Rodan telling him to stop this foolishness and quit attacking the girls. But Rodan refuses as he is under controlled by the aliens. The pterosaur flies to Zilla, tackling him with his claws.

Railey: It's a good thing that Zilla isn't under the alien's controlled. Not sure how it's possible.

Zilla backs Rodan off and swipes him with his tail. Then he shoots his green atomic ray at him. As Rodan was bothered by that attack, Zilla charges at him, knocking the flying kaiju into the ground until he knocks him out with his tail that swipes him in the face. Rodan is still alive, but he has became out cold from Zilla's attack. Fluttershy fly close to Zilla to hug him for his return.

AJ: So Rodan is being controlled by the aliens?

Lemon: I thought the aliens are defeated?

Railey: I though so. I think-

Sugarcoat: Uh, I hate to interrupt, but we got tons of bigger problems coming towards us.

She pointed out a few giant monsters who are under alien control, coming to the school, including Godzilla. Some of the roared as they are prepared to attack the girls and Zilla.

Indigo: Where's the military when you need them?

RD: You guys get out of here! We can take em.

Lemon: Not this time Dash. It our "destiny" to help you out.

Sugarcoat: It would be an "honor" to fight with you girls.

Sunny: We might see there's an "effort" to solve this problem.

Sour: We can beat them with "bravery".

Indigo: And that's why were "lucky" to have better friends like you guys.

Suddenly, they heard Mothra's chirping coming from a different direction. They see Mothra coming for Zilla's aid again, but she's not alone. Another ancient kaiju, who is a giant orange shisa like beast, King Caesar.

Railey: King Caesar?

AJ: Those two other creatures are not in Tachyon's control either.

RD: Well, I hope we can win this battle!

 _ **King Caesar and Mothra came to help the girls and Zilla to fight the earth monsters who are in controlled by the alien Tachyon. Could they win this war? Find out soon!**_

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	19. Kaiju War Part 2

With Mothra and King Caesar teaming up with Godzilla and the girls to fight a few mind controlled kaiju, the Rainbooms grabbed the Former Preps's hands as they spare some of their magic into them, causing them to pony up like them. Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet ponyed up with wings for aerial combat.

Indigo: AWESOME!

The pawned kaiju they are facing is Godzilla, Anguirus, Manda, Baragon, King Cobra, and the Giant Bat. They all charge at each other as the battle begans. King Caesar tackles King Cobra as Anguirus tries to bite the Shisa beast. Mothra chases the Giant Bat around. Zilla is confronting his large rival, Godzilla. Zilla charges at Godzilla and jumps on him to bite him on the shoulder. Godzilla grabs him and threw him to the ground. Godzilla was about to grab him again, but Zilla bites him on the head. Then Godzilla blasts him with his atomic ray. Then Godzilla keeps shoot him for a moment until he stops. When the atomic smoke clears, Zilla disappears into the ground with pile of rubble. When Godzilla check closely, Zilla blasted him with his green atomic ray. The airborne ponyfied girls helped Mothra by striking the bat. While the rest of the watches, they see a blast shooting right behind them. They turn back and see three helmeted people confronting them.

AJ: Uh, you don't suppose that's one of Sombra's right?

Railey: Not sure, if they want to fight, we give them a fight.

The helmeted fighters started to attack the girls. The first one attack Railey, second one attack Applejack, then the third one attack Lemon Zest. These masked fighter proven to be a challenge combat for them. The second fighter knocks Applejack to the ground and about to stab her with a dagger. But suddenly, a cyan white car bashes the fighter off of the cowgirl, saving her life. However, the second fighter survived. The white car is driven by Vinyl Scratch(DJ Pon3) and Starlight.

DJ: Thought you girls need a "savoir".

Starlight: I just met her with all the cool stuff she has.

AJ: Glad you all came to join us.

The first fighter grabs Railey in the throat, strangling her. Rainbow Dash sees this as she flies there to punch that fight in face, causing the helmet to break into pieces, revealing to be Adagio.

RD: Adagio?!

Railey: You know her?

Pinkie: One of the Dazzling Sirens from Equestria that tried to feed negative energy, turning everyone into meanies, planning to steal out magic to make everyone to adore them until we beat them at the final battle of the bands, turning them into normal teenage girls.

AJ: But now they don't seem or act normal! I bet those aliens are controlling them.

Rarity: Do we really have to help them.

RD: As long as they can't do bad things anymore, I guess so.

Railey: Keep them busy, I'll scan where that device that controls them and the monsters.

She use her wristband to scan the location of that mind control device. Meanwhile, at the radio tower station, Celestia and Luna are trying to contact the Tachyon armada.

Luna: Just a few more touches and our brother can finally hear our message.

Celestia: Good. And then they will hunt down King Ghidorah and use him as one of our warriors to conquer earth.

Meanwhile, Trixie opens her door of her half damaged house to see if anything outside is alright. Everything looks clear and peaceful.

Trixie:(Sigh) Well I guess I could-

Suddenly, Zilla fell into her front yard, closely to her as she has become terrified. Then Godzilla approaches as he sees the girl. He was about to shoot his blue atomic ray at her, but luckily Zilla got up and grabs her as he dodges from the attack. Railey as finally picked up the device's location. She sees the tower miles away from the school

Railey: There it is. Now to end this chaos!

She uses her sniper rifle to shoot that device. Aria is about to stop her from doing that, but luckily, Indigo pounces Aria away from Railey as she shoots the sniper bullet. The bullet flies into the device on that tower, causing it to explode. After that, the earth monsters are free from the alien control as well as most other people, including the Dazzlings. Godzilla was about to attack Zilla and Trixie, but luckily he is free from being controlled as he stops attacking. As Zilla senses that it's now safe, he puts down a frozen terrified Trixie on the ground.

Railey: IT WORKED!

AJ: YEHAH!

RD: AWESOME!

At the station, Celestia and Luna, who are still being possessed by Tachyon since their minds are downloaded, failed to contact all but one ship and destroying humanity.

Celestia: Impossible! We failed to contact every Tachyon in the universe.

Luna: True. But one ship of ours has gotten our message.

Meanwhile, the Dazzlings collapse from the alien control as they are free.

Indigo: So what now?

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	20. Reptiles Reunited

At the radio station, after everyone and the kaiju are free from the mind control device, the tachyon possessed principals have finally contact one of the ships in a different galaxy, while everyone in the station is unconscious from the control of their device. The Tachyon pilot appears on the laptop screen.

Tachyon: Who contacted us? Explain yourselves!

Celestia: Do not worry brother. It is us.

The Tachyon believes them as he sense their kind inside of them when looking at those green eyes.

Tachyon: Our fellow kind on earth still alive? But how?

Luna: Ten of us survived the battle with those humans and monsters on earth as they taken us as captive studies. The two of us have outsmarted those primates as an exchange for new bodies to blend in.

Tachyon: I see. So any plans you want to acquired?

Celestia: See if you can track down the one called King Ghidorah.

Tachyon: King Ghidorah?! The God of Terror that loves to destroy planets for hunger of sport?

Celestia: Yes. He could be a perfect weapon to use against the monsters and the human race.

Tachyon: He could be hard to control due to his mighty power, size, strength, and intelligence. We'll see what we can do about him when we capture him.

Celestia: Good.

She closes the laptop as their discussion is over. Meanwhile, Princess Twilight from Equestria came to see the girls after a word from Sunset.

Pony Twi: I'm here! What happened?

AJ: The monsters where being controlled by alien race.

Pony Twi: Aliens?

RD: Yea, but Railey took that mind control thing down to free them. Including those Dazzlings.

The Dazzlings are seen laying on the ground unconscious. Then Indigo has brought a frighten Trixie.

Indigo: You alright.

Trixie: I... Can't... Take... No... More... WEIRD STUFF!

Most of the girls laugh about it.

Railey: Guys. I detected more kaiju in this city.

Meanwhile as Fluttershy pets Zilla, he senses a familiar kaiju coming to him. When he turns around, he sees kaiju that he have met before. It was Komodithrax, a mutant monitor lizard that use to date with Zilla and raising their egg. Zilla was joyfully surprised to see his love back from the dead, but that's not all. He sees her offspring that looked similar to Zilla, believing that could the egg that also survived. Zilla and Komodithrax snuggled as they are happy to see each other again as Fluttershy watches them.

RD: Uh Fluttershy? Why is Zilla snuggling with that brown lizard?

Fluttershy: I think that could be his long lost love.

Indigo: Love?! But he's a mutant iguana and that one is a mutant komodo dragon.

Fluttershy: Well...

Whooves: GIRLS!

Suddenly, Professor Whooves arrives with his car and human sized Jet Jaguar as he heard about the battle.

Whooves: Girls! Have you found out...

Pony Twi: We know.

Railey: We got it covered Professor. By the way Pinkie, about that dream you mention?

Pinkie: What dream? Ohhh that dream!

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	21. Checking the Principals

Prof Whooves is driving fast with Railey, Sunset, Pinkie, and two Twilights on their seats as to find Celestia and Luna to see if they're alright since Pinkie told them about her "dream" of them being controlled. They are heading to their house.

Pinkie: There!

She pointed Celestia's house as they stop there. They knock on the door for a moment until Celestia and Luna opens the door and looked at the gang with their normal acts to hide their cover.

Celestia: Professor Whooves?

Pony Twi: Principal Celestia? Are you and Luna alright?

Celestia: Yes. We heard about the giant monster attack again today. Are you guys alright?

Railey: Were good. We just got the problem taken care of. The aliens called Tachyons are behind this!

Celestia: Tachyons?

Pinkie: Yea! Those warthog aliens with long arms and green eyes that tried to take over the world until Zilla beats them.

Luna: And now they return?

Railey: I think so. Anyway, strange happened to you two?

Luna: Well while the school is under reconstruction, we were still a little frighten about this kaiju stuff happening, much worse than lethal magical things from Equestria.

Celestia: How are the others?

Sunset: They're alright. We're just glad that everyone is doing fine right now after the kaiju attack.

Railey sees Celestia and Luna 100% normal without possessed glowing green eyes until she fell for it, believing that they are normal.

Railey: Okay then. Well we'll be just heading our way now. Right Pinkie.

Pinkie: Yea! That was a silly dream.

Celestia: Yea. We're glad that won't happened to me and my sister.

After the gang left, Celestia closes the door as she and her sister now glow green eyes. Meanwhile, Trixie talks with Fluttershy about Zilla and the other kaiju.

Trixie: So where does this giant dinosaur iguana came from.

Fluttershy: Our friend Railey explain that his kind was mutated by the bombs, turning them to giant scary creatures that wreck New York until the army took them down. However one survived and has become a hero like the other monsters. Some of them I would say.

Trixie: Okay then. And what about that baby lizard thing there?

Fluttershy: Oh that. Lets just say that any similar species can fell in love with each other.

Trixie: You mean like how Flash was in love with Twilight who is actually a pony from another world.

Fluttershy: Kind of.

Trixie: Hey whats that over there.

She points a few jets and choppers coming towards to Zilla's location. Meanwhile, Human Twilight tells her counterpart how's Equestria as she explains about a baby alicorn and the crystalling.

Sci Twi: They have a baby?!

Pony Twi: I know. Pretty amazing, right?

Sci Twi: Yea, and surprising! My sister in law is also having a baby too. And I know the perfect name for "her".

Pony Twi: I bet we both know what the

Railey: Um guys, I'm detecting a large scale assault of Sombra's soldiers heading to Canterlot High!

Sunset: What do they want now?!

Railey: I bet they're going for Zilla or other kaiju with him.

Meanwhile at space, the Tachyon ship has found King Ghidorah as their ship shoot three pods at him.

Tachyon: Let hope this will work.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	22. Destroy All Monsters Part 1

A few choppers appeared as they are flying towards Komodithrax as their target.

Soldier: There it is! Remember, Mr. Sombra wants these creatures alive!

Soldier: Understood sir!

As the choppers showed their guns and prepared to fire on the mutant komodo dragon, Zilla stands in their way as he charges at them. The choppers tried to shoot him, but Zilla resisted their attacks as he swipes on of them down. As jets appeared to attack them, Zilla swipes them with his tail. He grabs one of those jets and threw it at the other chopper.

Soldier: Just got a word from the boss! He's on his way now! ETA in 120 seconds!

Zilla keeps attacking the jets and choppers that are trying to capture Komodithrax and their offspring. He shoot his atomic ray at many of the choppers.

The gang arrived to see this battle.

AJ: Sombra Soldiers?!

RD: They don't know how to give up!

Railey: Wait a minute! There tech are working now. Which means the military's weapons are now online too!

Sunset: Would be a good time to call them!

Zilla has finished many jets and choppers, until he faces one more left. A black humanoid mech carried by choppers until they drop it on the ground as it is ready to face the mutant iguana. Zilla tells his mate and child to flee as he is about to challenge the black mech. That black mech is piloted by Sombra himself. He has cannons on his arms as he shoots Zilla few times. The mech walked towards Zilla while firing at him with his cannons. Zilla shoots his atomic blast at the mech's face. The mech punches Zilla and then grabs him on the head and pounds him. Zilla knocked the mech into the building to let go. Zilla digs into the ground to trap Sombra. The ground collapse into a large hole as Sombra's mech fell. As the mech got up, Zilla tackles him from behind and bites him on the metal neck. Sombra his cannon arm to shoot Zilla off.

Meanwhile, Adagio woke up, as she and the other Dazzlings are surrounded by the few of the Mane Group with.

Pinkie: The Dazzlings are waking up!

Adagio: You!

Rarity: I'm afraid so dear.

Adagio: I knew you show up to us!

As she tries to get up, she sees that she and her Dazzlings are tied up in ropes.

Adagio: LET US GO NOW!

AJ: Can't do that. Even when you are normal girl after what you did to Canterlot High, we wouldn't set you free to plan to cause more trouble.

Railey: They have a point. They told me about you sirens from another world.

Adagio: Grrr!

As Zilla and Sombra's mech are still fighting, the mech unleash his secret weapon.

Sombra: Lets see how you can hear this!

The mech opens a speaker like weapon on his chest as he unleashed a sound wave to affect Zilla's hearing. Zilla feels pain in his brain and hearing as he's becoming weak.

Fluttershy: ZILLA! NO!

Zilla collapse on the ground as he is about to be defeated. Sombra laughs for his triumph as his weapon is doing a good job attack a powerful kaiju. With Fluttershy furious at him, she flies there to confront Sombra and save Zilla. Before she could she spotted something familiar in the sky. When she took a closer look, she became shocked and terriffed to see a returning foe. While Sombra is busy finishing off Zilla, he heard a roar from the sky when he stops the speakers and turns around. Then a flying for smashes the mech, killing Sombra as the creature landed. Everyone was terrified to see what it was. It was King Ghidorah, who is all healed up and ready for a rematch to take on earth. Railey notices the green eyes on King Ghidorah, meaning that the Tachyons have succeed to control him.

Railey: THAT IS SO NOT GOOD AT ALL!

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	23. Destroy All Monsters Part 2

A mind controlled King Ghidorah, who landed on Sombra's mech, killing Sombra, is confronting a slightly wounded Zilla. The god of terror steps off the damaged mech as he walk towards him. Zilla got up to confront the dragon as some of his wounds healed up. Zilla shoots his atomic ray at him, but Ghidorah flies toward him, knocking him down. While the gang are watching, Railey and the others look at the Dazzlings.

Adagio: What?

Railey: If you girls help us with our problems, we'll let you go.

Adagio: Are you kidding me?! Why in the world should we help those pathetic Rainbooms?

Sunset: Look, we do it for the best. It isn't right to force everyone to adore you. Besides, even when you found a way to get your dark magic back, Ghidorah will destroy the world and there is no one to adore you.

Aria: Well, I agree with them. Cause I'm not ready to get zap by a giant yellow dragon thing.

Sonata: Yea. The tacos will be gone too unless we do something.

Adagio became furious of what they say for a moment until...

Adagio: Fine. Whats the plan.

Meanwhile, Zilla is losing the battle as Ghidorah zaps him, biting him, tossing him around, and stomping him. As he is about to shoot his gravity beams at Zilla, Godzilla approaches to grab Ghidorah's necks, causing the heads to shoot into wrong directions. Now two larger kings tussle again. Suddenly, few monsters like Rodan and Mothra came to aid Godzilla and Zilla as more kaiju came from the ocean to help too. Then the military approach to aid the earth kaiju. Then Prof. Whooves's Jet Jaguar flies to the battlezone.

Whooves: Time we put an end to the God of Terror!

Many monsters and military surrounded King Ghidorah as the war began again. Ghidorah shoot his gravity beams at everywhere destroy some tanks and jets while hurting some of the monsters. Godzilla wrestles the alien dragon while he stills shoot gravity beams around. A giant spider, Kumonga shoots it's webs at Ghidorah's heads while Rodan makes a hurricane to distract the dragon. But Ghidorah shoots his beams at Rodan to stop him from doing that. Then Anguirus charges at Ghidorah's left head and bites it. Ghidorah pushes Godzilla away as he flies into the sky with Anguirus, stilling biting the left head. Ghidorah's middle head bites Anguirus on the throat, causing him to let go as he falls into the ground. As the ankylosaur kaiju was about to get up, Ghidorah lands on him, crushing his body. Anguirus survived, but very wounded. Ghidorah focus on Godzilla again as few jets tried to at him. Ghidorah destroys those jets in his way.

Meanwhile, Railey's wrist is vibrated as she answers it.

Railey: Major?

Major: You ride is here!

The gang looked up and see a giant mech landing on the ground. This mech is for Railey.

Sunset: How many pilots controls that?

Railey: Eight or more than that just in case.

AJ: Well, in that case...

The monsters are still battling Ghidorah. Ghidorah was about to fly up until Godzilla and Jet Jaguar grabbed him on the legs, preventing him to fly. The two are struggling as Zilla and Komodithrax came in to jump on and tackle Ghidorah. Ghidorah lands on the ground as he struggles against the two mutant lizards. Suddenly, the mech, piloted by Railey, along with the mane seven and the Dazzlings, is charging at the dragon.

RD: THIS IS AWESOME!

Pinkie: I KNOW!

Railey: LETS DO THIS GIRLS!

AJ: TOGETHER!

The mech punches Ghidorah, in the stomach, causing him to collapse as the two lizards got off of him. Ghidorah's middle head was about to shoot gravity beam, but the mech shoots laser at it, causing the middle head to explode. Now, Ghidorah has two heads as he got up, but Zilla push him down on front. Godzilla steps on Ghidorah's right head, making it bleed from the mouth. Anguirus got up and continues biting the left head again. Jet Jaguar and Railey's mech stomps on Ghidorah's back while shooting the wings. Rodan and Gorosaurus are biting the dragon's two tails.

Whooves: Haha! Ghidorah is losing! Earth is winning!

Then when the monsters, robots, and the military are finished attack Ghidorah's body Godzilla and Zilla shoot their atomic powers to burn the God of Terror for a moment until the golden scales became burning black crisps. King Ghidorah is now finished for good. Godzilla and the other monsters roared for their victory as everyone cheered.

Sci Twi: WE DID IT!

Sunset: We finally won this time!

News choppers are filming the scene as they report that Ghidorah is defeated for good. Everybody in the world cheered as the earth is safe once again.

 _ **Next Last Page Coming!**_


	24. Revival of the HEAT

After the final battle with King Ghidorah, many people of the world are watching the news about it. However, the possessed principals, Celestia and Luna, are watching this as they are furious about Ghidorah's defeat.

Celestia: Patience brothers, we still got trick on our sleeves.

What surrounded them is a couple of Sombra employees, who are under their control, in the Sombra CO. Building. They lied to the outsiders about Sombra survived and recovered when he's actually got killed in the battle. Meanwhile, with the people and the earth kaiju celebrated their real victory, the mane group are talking the Dazzlings.

Adagio: Since we got rid of that dragon problem. What next?

Railey: We've been thinking...

Sugarcoat: How about you join us so that we could teach you about friendship instead of forcing everyone to worship you.

Adagio: Seriously?! Are you kidding me?!

Sunny: Yep. You just have to get use to it.

Adagio: Yea right! Like we ever...

Aria: Sure. Whatever.

Sonata: Yea. I bet when could talk about boys, drama news, and tacos!

Adagio was shocked about her fellow sirens who are joining the mane group.

Adagio: GIRLS! REALLY?!

Aria: Grow up Adagio. You just gotta move on. We don't have dark magic with us anymore.

Adagio looks around at the entire mane group smirking at her, as she has no choice but to give friendship a chance.

Adagio: (Sigh) Fine. I'm in.

Railey: Rainbow?

RD: No problem. We make sure they don't cause trouble again.

Railey: Thanks.

Suddenly, her wrist band is vibrating. She answers it as it reveals her sensei Serizawa.

Railey: Sensei.

Serizawa: You did a fine job Railey. With Ghidorah defeated, earth is now safe.

Railey: Except the tachyons are still out there.

Serizawa: As long as you and your friends remain, you shall resist them no matter what.

Railey: Thank you Serizawa.

Serizawa: Your welcome. I have to go to Tokyo, cause there is another different type of Godzilla rampaging in the city. Good luck.

Railey: You too... Father.

She cuts her transmission as she sees alot of the earth monsters heading to the ocean. Godzilla roared at the skies as Rodan and Mothra fly above him. The kaiju army dive into the water until they disappeared.

Whooves: Well, looks like our work here is done for now. Well, it was fantastic helping with you girls. Come on Jet Jaguar, we can't let Derpy being impatient.

Jet Jaguar follows his creator to his lab. The only kaiju that still remain in Canterlot City is Zilla, Komodithrax, and their offspring. Zilla looked at the girls as their new members of his family.

Trixie: So what now.

Railey: We, I'm sure Hicks wouldn't mind if we brought back the HEAT Team. Just in case there won't be any monsters around to attack the world.

Railey has formed a new HEAT Team with the girls. The Rainbooms(Sunset, SciTwi, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and DJ Pon3), Former Preps(Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and Starlight), Trixie and her Band, and the Dazzlings, merged as one. They can get help from the Military, Monarch, Prof Whooves, Princess Twilight, even other friends, family, and their loved ones.

Two weeks later, since the school is fully repaired and back in business, Hicks gave the girls their headquarters at the harbor building in Canterlot Beach. It has a lab with computers, books, and science equipment, a kitchen with tons of fresh food and a soda machine, a living room with a large TV, large couches, and a great view of the beach. A robot, NIGEL, welcomes them to their base.

NIGEL: Mi casa es to casa!

The girls are amazed about their new base to living in.

RD: THIS IS SO AWESOME!

Lemon: YOU SAID IT!

Aria: Finally! A better place to live in!

Railey: Well girls, looks like this is the beginning. When ever a giant monster strikes we'll be ready for it!

Everyone: RIGHT!

They all agreed as Zilla from outside roars at the sky. While that, a familiar young man watches Zilla getting use to the new HEAT Team.

?: Glad to see you too big guy.

That man reveals to be Nick Tatopoulos, the worm guy who raised Zilla long ago. He is happy to see his adopted son from some time since the old team disbanded. Meanwhile, in a magical world called Equestira, where it was ruled by magical creatures, including ponies. Princess Twilight is at her castle as she is telling stories to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Scootaloo: That was an awesome battle Twilight! I wish I was there!

Sweetie: Not me.

Applebloom: Anything else you did after that?

Pony Twi: Well, I feel like checking Flash...

Sweetie: REALLY! What you guys do there!? Did you kiss!?

Pony Twi: Whoa easy Sweetie Belle. We were glad to see each other okay. We just hanging out together and...

As she was telling the story, they are unaware that the same worm(El Gusano), who came into this world when no ones looking, jumps out of the window as he searched something to regain his strength again.

 _ **THE END?**_

 _ **The credit goes to Brandon Vortex as he helped me with this project as he is making a "sequel" to this story.**_


End file.
